Escorting the Merchants
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-08-12 *'Submitted by': Taikenji Momochi *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Eclipse *'Recapper': Eclipse *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Taikenji Momochi *Ryuu Uzumaki *Zenko Sugawara *Malkeru Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Taikenji has been hired to protect a Merchant's ship as it deliver's it's cargo Mission Recap The group meets at the docks and chats for a bit, then hop aboard the Ship and head out to Sea. After a few hours, a strange mist overtakes the boat, a scythe comes at Zenko, but he manages to dodge it and shoot some air bullets back, unfortunatley he missed and the mist filled back in. Taikenji then used gale of wind to blow away the mist, revealing 2 ninja the were intent on killing them and several pirates looting the ship. Malkeru lets loose a fireball at the group of pirates killing several of them, but the ones who were just partially hit had the sense to jump in the ocean. Ryuu throws several Kunai at the scythe wielder and hits him with a rasengan while he is blocking the kunai, the rasengan hits, but the man turns out to be a shadow clone. After that, most of the pirates leg it and the ninja guarding them summons up more mist. Zenko jumps off the ship and water walks out of the mist, and fires of a pair of water fang bullets at the ship, overcharging in the hopes of sinking it, but the scythe guy appears on the fron of the ship and summons up two water dragons to fight the bullets, fortunately the bullets were overcharges and made it through the dragons, albeit weaker, and hit the ship, not sinking it, but doing visible damage. Taikenji dispells the mist again only to see the pirates getting away, Malkeru jumps in front of the mist ninja and holds a blade to his throat, telling the rest of the ninja to stop the rest of the pirates. Ryuu, despite Malkeru's suggestion, uses a rasengan on the mist ninja, and the mist ninja dies with a hole in his stomach and flying into the horizon. Zenko bodyflickers past the scythe ninja activates the 4th gate and proceeds to paint the ship's deck red with blood. The scythe ninja seeing this uses the oppportunity to attempt to get rid of the other ninja, firing off an overcharged water dragon at them. Tai and Ryuu fire off their respective jutsu and destroy the dragon, while Malkeru uses a slash of the rising sun to kill the scythe ninja. Taikenji then grabs the dropped scythe throws it at one of the remaining pirates, then rips it out to behead another, then bodyflickers to the steering wheel rips it out and smashes it over another pirates head and uses some of the shattered pieces of the wheel to kill another guy, and fills another full of senbon. All the ninja and pirates are dead, the team grabs the loot and returns it to it's proper place, then sails towards their destination. Category:Mission